


Berk's Finest

by monroesherlock



Category: Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Chef!Hiccup, Elsa is Jack's sister, Elsa's high maintence, Hans is good, HiJack Big Bang, Hiccup and Astrid are bros, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, catering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroesherlock/pseuds/monroesherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first HiJack Big Bang!</p><p>Hiccup owns a restaurant and catering place with his best friend, Astrid. She runs the front of the house while he handles the kitchen. Enter Elsa, a bride looking for a place to hold her bachelorette party and a caterer for her wedding reception. </p><p>When Elsa’s fiancé can't make it to a tasting, her brother Jack offers to fill in for him. </p><p>Too bad no one told Hiccup.</p><p>Now, Jack can’t figure out why, despite his flirtations, Hiccup keeps giving him the cold shoulder.</p><p>It’s an old-fashioned case of mistaken identity, folks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berk's Finest

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: http://www.asiihaem.tumblr.com
> 
> Artist: anguishofmylove
> 
> Genre: fluff with just a little angst
> 
> Link to Art: http://anguishofmylove.livejournal.com/8404.html

 

"So who's this girl?" Hiccup read the ticket again. It was a lot of food to get done in such a short period of time. He wasn’t sure how he was going to get it done with Astrid on the other side of the country,

"She’s a friend from college. She was my class valedictorian and believe me, that was a feat in itself. She's finally getting married and she wants to have her bachelorette party here. I got her a good deal. Did I grab everything from the back?" Astrid asked again. She checked her purse. Hiccup smiled fondly at her.

"Yeah. You're good for the conference but wait, you expect me to do all of this by myself? Astrid, this is a terrible idea!" Hiccup ran a nervous hand through his dark bangs. To be honest, he wasn't sure if he could get everything necessary done before the bride showed up.

"Fishlegs will be in the help you with the meat. I have all the wait staff coming in early for prep and Snotlout already did the buying so you should have that covered. You'll be fine. Everyone's promised to do their best to give you some extra hands." Astrid waved him off. "Don't worry, everything’s gonna be alright. We’re getting more popular, Hic. You’re in high demand. I wish you still did cakes."

“Yeah well, fame certainly isn’t everything. After those two sisters who had me do the cake before they had gotten engaged to the unsuspecting groom ended that for me.” Hiccup tucked the ticket into the back pocket of his already worn jeans. “Good luck at the conference, hope you find some famous people to eat here.” He gave her a playful pat on the shoulder.

“You sure? That’s more work for you after all.” She said sarcastically.

“We’ll cope. Get out of here, Astrid before you miss your flight.” Astrid smiled softly and wrapped him a tight hug.

“See you in two weeks, Hic. Try not to get into too much trouble before I get back, okay? I'll call you when I land.” She ruffled his hair one last time, slung her jacket over her shoulder, and walked out the front door of their restaurant. Hiccup watched her load her car and pull out of the lot. He turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Big order to fill after all.

Hiccup and Astrid opened their restaurant, Berk's Finest, six years ago much to the dismay of both their parents. Astrid wasn’t much of a cook but she was a natural born leader and could run a business with both hands tied behind her back.

Hiccup had grown up in the kitchen with hands in pots and pans. His mother had died when he was very young and his father wasn't worth much behind a stove so he had to learn quickly to keep them from living off of frozen meals.

He'd worked as a baker for a few years and apprenticed under a great old chef up north before he agreed to start up Berk's Finest with his best friend.

It was decided that Astrid would work the front of the house and handle the books while Hiccup would handle the menu and preparation of food.

They worked well together like a well oiled machine. The first few years had been rough while they tried to make a name for themselves in the industry but they dug deep and carved themselves a niche in the restaurant circuit.

While they were in a comfortable place, Astrid was always looking for new business.She'd be gone for two weeks and in that time Hiccup would have to handle a bachelorette party and possibly a wedding all on his own.

That would be a challenge all on its own.

“Hey bud.” Hiccup kicked off his shoes and pulled off his jacket as he greeted his small housemate. The night black house cat slithered his way in between Hiccup’s legs, meowing loudly. Hiccup huffed a laugh. “Okay okay bud, I brought you something to eat. I know you must be hungry. We had some leftover salmon about to go bad and I’m sure you’ll love it.” The cat followed him into his kitchenette. He pulled his messenger bag off of his shoulder and set it down on the countertop pulling out a piece of fish wrapped in plastic.

He lived in a small two room apartment within walking distance from Berk's Finest. He could probably afford a larger space but he didn't need it. His only specification had been a large kitchenette.

“Just give me a minute to cut it up and it’s yours, Toothless. I promise.” Hiccup laughed.

The cat pawed restlessly at his pant leg until Hiccup set the bowl of salmon down in front of him. Toothless yowled loudly and dug into the cut of salmon.

“Go on you gluttonous thing, you.” Hiccup rubbed Toothless’ head and sighed. “It’s just you and me for a while. Astrid won’t be coming around anytime soon and I have this huge project at work. I'll probably start coming home later and later.”

Toothless looked up from his food bowl and tilted his head curiously as if he could understand what Hiccup was saying. He scratched the back of the cat’s neck again. “Thanks bud. You know, for reminding me how much of a loser I am. I should be out with a hot guy and instead, I’m here talking to my cat. Yeah. Mom and Dad would be so proud.”

Toothless yawned loudly and promptly fell asleep.

 

“This isn’t traditional for a bachelorette party. None of this stuff is.” Fishlegs pulled set the already quartered chickens in front of him. He’d read over the menu just a few minutes before. “How many chicken wings can a group of girls actually put away? Do you even know how many people are going to be there?”

“Don’t let Astrid hear you talking like that. Girls can eat just as much as guys if they want to. And she’s getting married. She can have whatever she wants at her bachelorette party. Lady wants chicken wings? We give her chicken wings. That's what you do for brides. Planning a wedding is stressful as is.” Hiccup called over his shoulder. He was folding tortellini pasta over a three cheese blend for frying at the bride’s request. He found she was extremely specific in what she wanted and left no room for alternatives, Hiccup’s least favorite type of client.

But Astrid insisted she was the nicest person she knew and that was saying something...He was torn.

“Just give her what she wants,” he whispered to himself, “and then you never have to deal with another bride again. We’ll tell Astrid that we’re one hundred percent done with weddings for the rest of our career.” He cursed. The pasta was uneven. Having dealt with brides in the past, he knew he’d have to start again. “Damn it,” he swore as he rolled out another thin circle of pasta.

It had to be perfect.

Hiccup was in the middle of draining the cut spinach for the mini quiches the bride had ordered when he heard the bell on the front counter ring. Ruffnut must have been off with a customer if she wasn’t at the counter. Hiccup peeked outside the kitchen window to see a woman standing there, a look of curiosity on her pretty face.

She was tall, perfectly poised, with long, blonde hair intricately tied into a braid that fell over her shoulder. Rosy cheek and brilliant sapphire eyes, Hiccup felt like a mess just looking at her. Damn. This why Astrid worked the front of the house, he was never put together enough to actually meet with their customers.

"Hiccup? Are you in?" She called hesitantly over the counter, her hand wavering over the bell as if she wanted to ring it again. Her nails were perfectly manicured.

"That's me." Hiccup remarked much calmer than he actually felt as he exited the kitchen. He squeezed some hand sanitizer into his palm from the wall dispenser before shaking her hand. "And you must be Elsa, the bride?"

She flushed slightly, a slight smile on her face. "Yes, Astrid's told me a lot about you. I came to look over the preparations for my bachelorette party. She assured me that you’d do an excellent job."

"Oh well, I hope so. I've already started working on your order. I hope everything will be to your liking. You’re very specific.” He told her with an uneasy laugh. “It’s different. Most people don’t actually know what they want coming in.”

She laughed. "That definitely isn't me. My sister and I worked out a menu just a few days after my fiancé proposed. Every little girl dreams about her wedding, you know. I bought my dress within the week.” She winked at him. Hiccup wasn’t so sure about that. He was pretty sure Ruffnut and Astrid hadn’t even given marriage a fleeting thought.

"Wow. I figured you’d be organized but this is a lot. Well, let me take you back and you can tell me all about what you want to see at the bachelorette party. If you like what you hear, we can discuss your wedding reception as well."

"That's fine with me. I'm still looking for a cake decorator if you know someone in the business. I had to let my last decorator go because he couldn't meet the challenge. He tried to tell me no one could, " She sighed, "but I'm not willing to downscale. Maybe I’m going to have to change my plans after all."

Hiccup perked up at that. "I have a sample book of cakes I've done if you want to take a look. And a binder full of designs."

She stared at him. "Astrid didn't mention that you were a baker as well." She said carefully.

"She knows not to advertise that particular skill. I don't normally do it for retail, only for special occasions and people I like. I like to build things but I'm not overly fond of working with pushy customers." Hiccup admitted. “It got tiring.”

"So brides?" Elsa responded with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Brides." Hiccup laughed as well. At least she had a sense of humor.

"Well I'd still like to take a look, if you don't mind."

"Of course. But let's go over the menu first and then we can get to that." Fishlegs was waiting for them. He'd laid out a number of plates with various samples for her to try. He was wiping up the last bit of extra sauce from an otherwise pristine white plate when they came in.

"Thanks Fishlegs." The larger man waved sheepishly at Elsa, a blush on his cheeks, before ducking out of the kitchen. Hiccup rolled his eyes. Predictable.

They settled on opposite sides of the silver table. Elsa eyed each dish carefully, her lips slightly pursed.

“I’ll let you choose first which one you’d like to taste.” Hiccup gestured broadly to the array of food before her. “Go on and pick.”

“This one.” Elsa pointed a perfect finger at the fried tortellini. Hiccup pushed the plate towards her.

"So these are the fried three cheese tortellini with our house blend marinara. You can sample that now." Elsa took one with delicate fingers, switching it this way and that in the light.

"The color’s good. Nice and bright.” She said more to herself than to him. Hiccup resisted the urge to roll his eyes. That would be rude.

She took a tiny bite and rolled it over in her mouth, a contemplative look on her face. Finally, she smiled. "I like it."

"That's great!" Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. He'd been worried there for a second that she wouldn't.

"Okay, so that's good, what about the quiche?"

"Right here." Hiccup passed her the plate with a small wedge of spinach quiche on it and handled her a silver fork. "I included the red onions you requested along with my own brand of spices and cheeses. I hope that's okay. "

"It's one of my favorite savory things to eat. I'm excited to taste your take on it." She said with a smile. She took a small bite and chewed thoroughly. "Your's is quite nice."

"Thank you." Hiccup replied. "We can try the rest-"

"No need. I have complete faith in you." She shrugged. "This is really good and you come with great recommendations. Can I see your sample book now?"

"Of course. I’ll just run the office and grab it. Do you mind waiting in here or do you want to go back into the seating area?” He asked.

Elsa waved him off, a smile on her face.

“I’ll stay in here.”

Hiccup nodded and ran to the back office to grab his sample book. Astrid was always reorganizing the space so it took him a few minutes to find but he returned quickly.

“Here it is.” He said as he handed it to her. Elsa laid the book down on the counter-top.

"These are good." She flipped through the pages of his sample book quickly, stopping only once and a while to ask a question. Hiccup answered her as best he could. Some of the photos were pretty old, some even pre-dating the restaurant itself.

"What are the windows in this one made out of?" She asked pointing to a picture.

"Melted and hardened sugar that's had a bit of color added to it. It's a standard thing in most bakeries." Hiccup answered her.

"Really? How nice.... oooh this one’s covered in roses! They actually look real!"

“Yeah, that was one of the last ones I ever did.” Hiccup remembered it fondly. "The girl who commissioned it had two names. She’d lived as Briar Rose for most of her days and she didn't just want to eliminate that part of her life so I covered the cake in blue and pink roses, her two favorite colors." Hiccup shrugged. "She was nice."

Elsa bit her lip. "Okay, I've decide I like these. I think you can handle the challenge.” Hiccup grinned. “I have a drawing of how I want my cake to look."

"All right, let me take a look at it and we'll see what we can do." Hiccup said. He took a seat across from her.

He watched her dig around in her purse and pull out a small folded sheet of paper. "Don't laugh, I'm not the best of artist." She warned him.

"I'm sure it's fine." Hiccup unfolded it carefully and nearly scoffed. Not an artist his ass. It was a castle, no a palace, and it wasn’t a drawing either. It was a watercolor painting with in light pinks, blues, and violets. It looked like ice.

“When I was a little girl, me, my brother, and my little sister always wanted something like this. In the winters we loved to go outside and look at the ice in the light. It’s beautiful that time of year, you know?” She explained with a wistful expression.

“Yeah, Astrid and I grew up with some ridiculous winters. I didn’t know you had siblings.” Hiccup said quietly.

“Oh yeah, my little sister and I are really close. My brother’s walking me down the aisle since my dad is…” She huffed a sigh. “I wish he could be here to see the big day. I like to think he’d be happy for us, you know.”

Hiccup remained quiet. He collected his sample book and the drawing.

“I think I can do this,” he finally said, “but I’ll need to know what you want the flavor to be. It’ll take some doing. I can give you a menu-”

She smiled. “Chocolate. It’s my favorite thing in the world. My sister's too.”

“Well chocolate is is then. We have a devil's food cake that's pretty fantastic. Astrid loves it. Or if you want multiple tiers to be multiple variations, we can do that too.” Hiccup agreed. “We can schedule a tasting sometime this week?”

“Yeah. That’d be great. Can I come in tomorrow or is that too early?” She pulled her purse back up onto her her shoulder and smoothed down the front of her dress.

“Tomorrow will definitely work. I’ll be here! I get in at six in the morning so any time after that, I should be able to help you.” Hiccup rubbed the back of his head and smiled. “Don’t worry. Leave it to me and I’ll handle it.”

“I believe it. You’re extremely capable.” She patted him on the shoulder. “Well, my sister and I have to go shoe shopping and she needs to try on her bridesmaid’s dress so I should get going.”

“Yeah of course.” Hiccup replied. “Don’t let me keep you away from what I’m sure is a busy schedule. Go get married and junk.”

Elsa chuckled. “Goodbye Hiccup. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Elsa exited the kitchen just as elegantly as she’d entered.

“Wow.” Hiccup sighed. He looked down at the drawing still clutched tightly in his hand. “Now how the hell am I supposed to pull this off?”

 

 

“You have two unheard messages.” His voice-mail rattled off. He’d heard the phone ring but when he read the caller ID, he’d neglected to answer it. He saw the flashing light on his answering machine and leaned over to turn it on.

“Of course I do.” Hiccup rubbed the back of Toothless’ head and put his book down. “Three guesses who it’s from, Bud.”

“First unheard message,”  The female voice chimed.

“Hey Hiccup...It’s Dagur. Look, I know we ended on bad terms but...well, ugh.” There was a beep and the message went off.

“Second unheard message.”

“Stupid machine cut me off. Look, Hic, I’m sorry okay? Call me so we can talk, okay? Hiccup?”

Hiccup deleted the messages.

“You’d think the guy would’ve learned to take a hint by now. I’m not calling back. Ever.” He yawned and picked Toothless up. “Let’s head to bed.”

Toothless meowed his assent and curled in tighter to his master.

When he finally laid down to rest, he sighed and said, “I’ve really got to stop dating losers.”

Elsa’s bachelorette party turned out to be a huge affair. Hiccup had expected a crowd but this was unprecedented.

Hiccup had never seen so many laughing women in one space. His restaurant was filled with young women chattering and laughing and planning Elsa’s wedding. The wine was already flowing.

“Oh it’s going to be a long night isn’t it. Shit.” He muttered and he poured the marinara sauce into little individual ceramic bowls.

"Wow, figures someone as pretty as Elsa would have a bunch of equally pretty friends. How’s my breath?" Fishlegs sighed dreamily.

"Focus. We've got a lot of people to serve. If we get this right, we can cater her wedding and then everyone gets a bonus. You want a bonus don't you? Everyone wants a bonus. So let's get out there and work for it." Hiccup hefted the tray up and braced it against his shoulder before kicking the silver door open.

"Oh food! Yay!" A young woman sat on Elsa's left, her reddish brown hair pulled into two braided pigtails. She smiled broadly at him.

"Oh it's the fried tortellini. You'll love these, Anna. They’re delicious. Hiccup, this is my younger sister." Elsa bumped her shoulder playfully.

“Nice to meet you.” Hiccup said quietly.

"It's fried! I'm sure we'll all love it." A girl with dark skin and a powder blue sun dress remarked with a hint of a southern accent . Hiccup chuckled.

"I hope you enjoy your starters, ladies. My friend behind me is carrying a spinach quiche and we have prosciutto wrapped scallops coming up next. Once you’ve decided, we’ll bring out your entrees."

They brought out dish after dish much to the women’s glee and when everything was set, left them to their own devices.

“Our wait staff is incredibly attentive. If you have any questions, you can go through them or you can call for me directly. This is Ruffnut and her brother, Tuffnut. They’ll take great care of you guys tonight.” Hiccup said. The twins waved calmly, matching crooked smiles on their faces. Hiccup had faith in them. They’d both been threatened by Astrid to behave.

Before he could leave however, Elsa reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“Thank you Hiccup, really. I mean it.” She grinned at him. “You’re the best.”

Hiccup couldn’t help but smile back.

They continued on through the night, the music just loud enough to be entertaining for the guest but low enough not to be a distraction to the kitchen staff.

“Well hello handsome.” Ruffnut whistled as she handed him the next ticket.

“What?” Hiccup yelp.

“No you, boss man. Him.” She nodded towards the stranger. Hiccup could barely make him out through the steam.

“Total hottie, boss.”

“Ticket, Ruff. Focus.” Hiccup told her.

“Fine. You go ahead and keep that pole up your ass. Not our fault Dagur couldn’t do anything to wedge it out of you.”

“Do you always have to be so crass?”

“Do you want a hostess?” Ruffnut quirked an eyebrow and smirked. “Fine, I’ll chat the babe up myself. Call me if you want the leftovers.” She mock saluted him and headed back out into the dining room.

“That girl is a nightmare.” Hiccup huffed.

“Hey, I’m gonna go ahead and take these two home. They’re both a little inebriated so I’d rather not have them on the road. Do you mind if I come and pick up Elsa’s car in the morning?”

Hiccup was exhausted. He’d been feeling rather magnanimous and sent Fishlegs home early. The guy looked like he was about to topple over.

He barely even looked up from where he was washing the last of the dishes and said, "yeah sure. As long as its gone by morning it's okay with me."

"Thanks. You look busy so I'll get out of your hair. You need any help back there?”

Hiccup glanced up, his tired eyes taking in pearly white teeth and crystal blue eyes. Definitely Ruffnut’s ‘hottie’.

“I’ll be alright. Just a few more to do. You go ahead and get Elsa home. Thanks though.” He said quietly.

“Well, okay. If you’re sure.” Hiccup watched as he slung both Elsa and Anna’s arms over his shoulders and helped them stagger outside. Hiccup grinned. He’d have to remember to take a bottle home with him.  

“It’s tuna today bud, from the bachelorette party. Mahi Tuna though so I suppose that’s not really tuna at all is it, bud?” Hiccup dropped his bag at the door and reached down to pet Toothless’ head. Normally, after a big night like that he went out to a bar to celebrate with Astrid or sometimes, his ex. Hiccup shuddered at the the thought.

“Really wish she was here, Toothless. At least she talks back.” He reached down and scooped up the night black cat, shoving his face into his fur. “But you’re great too, Toothless. Let’s get you something to eat. You must be starving. He put Toothless back down and headed into the kitchen, plastic wrapped fillet held tightly in his hand.

He set it down on the counter and undid the plastic. He pulled out his knives out of the first drawer and began cutting the fish into strips, easier for his cat to grab onto.

“Here you go bud.” He set the bowl down in front of Toothless and ruffled his fur again before going to bed alone.

Hiccup wiped off his hands and picked up the ringing telephone.

“Hello?” He said.

“Hiccup?”

“Hello, Elsa. How are you? Big day’s not that far away anymore.” Hiccup chuckled into the speaker. “You must be excited.”

“I’m so nervous all the time!” Elsa sighed. “But I am excited. Anna and the girls have been helping me out.”

“Well that’s good. What’s up? Is there something you need?”

“Oh right, I won’t be there today to check on the cake. My seamstress moved my appointment up so I have to be there with her at the same time. I hate to inconvenience you.” She lamented.

“Oh that’s okay. I’ll be here all day so you could come later. Any time that fits your schedule. And if you can’t come today, you can come in later on in the week or I could send you photographs of the progress we’ve made.” Hiccup assured her.

“No, I don’t want to upset your timetable. I recognize that other people have plans too. My fiancé agreed to come in and check for me. He’s really sweet, I promise. He won’t trouble you at all.” She assured him.

“Oh sure. We’ll do that then. I’ll still send him home with some photos so you can get an idea.” Hiccup responded.

“You’re a dream, Hiccup. Thank you. Truly.”  

Hiccup couldn’t help but smile as he hung up the phone.

He checked his watch for the fourth time. Poor Elsa. She didn’t seem like the kind of woman willing to deal with tardiness for the rest of her life. He heaved a sigh. “Tuff, go check on the burgers in the back, I don’t want them burning.” He called over the counter.

“Sure thing, Hiccup.”

“We still have an hour until the major lunchtime rush so there are only a few people in the dining room. So what if he’s a little late. Not everyone can be on point like Elsa.” Fishlegs sighed around her name.

“She’s getting married, man, you’ve got to get over your little crush. It’s not going to end well.” Hiccup warned him.

“I know, it’s just a passing phase. What can I say? She smells really nice, she has pretty hair, and she knows her stuff when it comes to food. My kind of girl.” Fishlegs heaved himself up and went back into the kitchen. Hiccup chuckled dryly as the bell over the front door rang, signaling someone’s entrance.

“I’m looking for a…um…Hiccup? I think that’s right. I’m here to check in on the order for Elsa?”

Whoever said 'opposites attract' must have been high at the time because it was clear that attractive people clearly favored other attractive people. It was the guy from the bachelorette party but this was the first time Hiccup could get a solid look at him. He was tall, just as pale as his bride, with snow white hair. He wore a navy blue pullover and nicely fitted dark wash jeans and damn, that ass. Hiccup choked back his swoon. Damn, Ruffnut had been right. “I hate my life.” He muttered under his breath. “I seriously hate my life. Yes! Elsa called and said you’d be coming.” He said to his guest. He tried to sound inviting and upbeat. That’s what Astrid always told him to do.

"Hiccup? The caterer, right? I think it was you I talked to the other night. Thanks for letting me leave the car here. Elsa was so embarrassed. She sends her apologies." He smiled an easy smile that had Hiccup's insides turning to jelly. He held out his hand and Hiccup took it with bated breath. He had such nice hands.

"Yeah, that's me. And it was a party. Her bachelorette party. She had every right to let her hair down for the night." He stuttered out.

The man laughed. “Yeah I guess you’re right. Anyway, Elsa sent me to get a look at what you have for the cake. She had her final fitting today and couldn't make it. She's really getting excited and she just want’s to know how it’s coming along." He has such a pretty smile. Hiccup pinched his thigh and reminded himself to keep calm. This was a huge order. He couldn’t afford to mess it up.

"She called ahead and told me you'd be coming. You must be excited too. The wedding’s in three days." Hiccup led him back into the kitchen.

The man shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. It’s more about her than anyone else, I just have to show up.”

Even though he thought someone should be much more excited about their own wedding, Hiccup bit his tongue.

"Well, the cake's almost done so you can come take a look. I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." Hiccup pushed the silver doors open and let Jack in.

"Oh, it's Jack. My name is Jack." Jack smiled wide, his eyes raking over Hiccup's face. "Whoa! Is this it? Holy shit. Elsa's gonna flip!" Hiccup had followed Elsa’s sketch to a T. It was a palace designed to look like it was made of ice. Delicate spires painted in light blues and pinks just like her illustration. Jack was amazed.

"What? This is what she said she wanted-" Hiccup protested.

"No no. Not in bad way. A good way. A really good way. This is so sweet! It even has little windows, and a little Olaf just like when we were kids! I can’t believe she put that in there!" Jack walked around the ice palace, wonder on his face. "It looks just like her drawing. She’ll be so pleased! How the in the hell did you pull this off?" He asked excitedly.

"Well it's not finished yet, I still have some of the finer details to touch up and I need to blend some of the colors better. I know Elsa will want to see them-"

Jack snorted, "yeah, she will."

Hiccup laughed. "She's very particular in what she wants."

"That's Elsa." Jack agreed fondly. "But it looks great. I'm sure she'll love it. She's really excited about everything." Jack smiled at him. "You're really good at this stuff."

"Thanks but it's not just me. My team's pretty great. They did the heavy lifting on this cake. And it was a lot of cake." Hiccup remember Fishlegs and Tuffnut hefting the massive layers of devil’s food cake out of the convection oven in the basement and up the stairs to the main kitchen. It had been a nightmare.

"Gotta feed 400 people. It's gonna be a huge wedding. Both sides of the family are going to be in town plus a number of guest. Elsa’s kind of a big deal in the community so everyone’s gonna want to get a look. Custom made dress and everything. At least your cake will get the proper attention it deserves." Jack sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "It'll be interesting to say the least. Are you coming?"

Hiccup’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What? Oh no. I'm just the chef. My staff and I will be at the reception to set things up and hand out food but I would never-that would be rude. Elsa didn’t invite me or anything and I don’t believe in party crashing. It’s her show after all." He moved to roll the cart back into the walk-in.

"Oh come on, I'm sure Elsa would love to see you. She likes you, after all. Sang your praises to me on the phone all morning and let me say, she wasn’t exaggerating. Anna thought you were pretty great too. The girls were so happy with the bachelorette party! And I must admit, you'd definitely make the night more," Jack smirked at him, his perfect teeth gleaming, "interesting."

Hiccup squirmed under his gaze, his cheeks flushing pink. Jack was getting married to a beautiful woman in just three days. Hiccup had to remind himself that he was reading the man's expression all wrong. Just because he thought Jack was cute…he shook his head. "I'm sure." He responded hesitantly. "But I'd rather not. Thank you though. Why don’t we grab you a sample of some of the main dishes for the reception dinner. I’m sure you’ll want to taste them as well."

Jack sighed. "Of course, sorry if I pushed. I just, well. I'm really bad at this." The older man rubbed the back of his head.

“No, it’s okay. I understand, you’re stressed. You’ve got your work cut out for you.” Hiccup assured him.

“Yeah. Elsa’s definitely been running me around. I didn’t think I was going to have much of a role to play in the whole thing but I guess not.” Hiccup turned to the stove and set to prepare a salmon fillet.

“You don’t have to cook anything.”

“I like to prepare everything fresh anyway so this isn’t unusual.” He worked quietly, and efficiently, just like always, this sizzling of the pan calming his nerves.

“So, how long have you been cooking?” Jack asked, breaking the silence.

"As a hobby, most of my life. Professionally, for six years. I opened this place with my best friend." Hiccup added a sprig of parsley and then set the plate down in front of Jack. "This is the salmon dish we'll be serving at the rehearsal dinner."

He passed Jack some utensils and watched as he took a bite. The man's eyebrows flew up. "This is really good Hiccup. Elsa's gonna love this!" Jack dug in with gusto, shoveling fish into his mouth.

Hiccup tried to hold in his smile. He valued a healthy appetite.

"Really delicious." Jack swallowed loudly and grinned. "You're a really good chef."

"Thanks.” Hiccup replied. “I’ll get you a cup of water.”

“It’s okay, Hiccup. You don’t have to wait on me. You’ve already impressed me, dude. Slow down.” Jack set the plate down in front of him. “What flavor is the cake. Knowing Elsa, she probably picked something boring like chocolate.”

“Got it in one.” Hiccup replied.

Jack laughed again. “Of course that’s what she chose. It’s like, her one weakness or something.” He sighed. “Everythings about to change.”

“That’s what weddings do. They change things.” Hiccup told him. “You should know that.”

“Yeah, you think I would’ve figured that out. It’s just, now it’s real. It’s happening.” He smiled wistfully. “Thanks for this. I know you’re getting paid but this,” He gestured loosely to the cake, “this is priceless.”

Hiccup felt heat rising in his cheeks. ‘No. No. He’s taken. I can’t fall for that again. I won’t.’ He shook his head.

“Of course. Do you want me to wrap that up?”

Jack looked confused for a few moments before understanding dawned on his face. “Oh yeah, that’d be great. Thanks.”

“Yeah of course. Let me go ahead and do that. I already took some pictures for you to take back with you for Elsa to see.” Hiccup grabbed the plate and carried it over to the counter.

“Ugh. I wish she would just let it be a surprise but of course, she has to be in control.” Jack grinned again. “Thanks again for doing this.”

“It’s no trouble, Jack. have a nice day and say hi to your sister for me.” Hiccup handed him the to-go box. He also handed the sleeve of photos to him as well.

“Yeah. Okay.” Jack looked a little flustered. “Thanks.”

“You already said that.” Hiccup patted him on the shoulder. “I’m sure you have more things to do for Elsa.”

“What? Yeah. Yeah I do. Right, thanks.” Jack left the kitchen rubbing the back of his head and Hiccup huffed a sigh.

Now he had that to deal with as well.

“How have you been?” Astrid smiled when she saw him. She set down her purse and pulled him into a tight hug. “You didn’t have too much trouble with the bachelorette party did you? I know how you are about socializing. You at least said hello didn’t you?” She pinched his cheeks.

Hiccup swatted her hand away. “Of course I said hello and it was trouble at all. Actually, it was quite pleasant. I’m prepping for the rehearsal dinner tonight and finishing the details on the cake.” Hiccup greeted her with a hug. “Not that I’m not glad that you’re here, but why are you here? Don’t you have a conference to be at? I could use your help though.”

“Left early. I’m a bridesmaid. And what cake?” Astrid questioned, “I thought you didn’t do cakes on commission anymore. After those two sisters-”

“I like her. Elsa, that is. She’s nice and I think she deserves a nice cake for her wedding. She said she couldn’t find a baker who could pull off what she wanted and well, I offered.” Hiccup shrugged. “She gave me a drawing.”

Astrid nodded knowingly. “Yeah, she’s sweet. Smart too. What are you thinking about doing?”

Hiccup ushered her back into the kitchen and into the walk-in. "She had the idea of an ice palace. I thought would be a little impossible but it's actually been a pretty cool challenge. The painting’s been the best part." Astrid stood stock still next to him, her eyes wide.

"Hiccup...this is, this is the best cake you've ever made. How...how did you do this?" She asked in awe. "I mean, I've seen you do some impressive stuff but damn."

"It has a massive central support. I'm still trying to cover it all. That's why I added the chandelier."

"You put. A chandelier...in a cake." Astrid held up her hands. "You know what, sure you did. Sure. Let's just make sure this thing stays beautiful for a few more days because there's no way the wedding party is missing out on this. Do you need some extra hands back here for anything?"

"Nah, Fishlegs and Snotlout should be enough. We may need some help getting it out of here and into the truck on D-day though." Hiccup told her. Astrid already had her phone out.

"I'll make it happen." She assured him.

"I'm sure you will." Hiccup closed the walk-in door and locked it. They headed back out into the seating area of the dining room.

"Elsa's gonna love it. And with everything she's been through in the last few years, she definitely deserves it."

“Well I assumed so. She’s friends with you after all.” Hiccup cut her a slice of leftover brownie from the pastry shelf.

He handed her one half and took the other for himself. They both hopped up onto the front counter, feet kicking lazily, and gazed outside the restaurant’s front window into the starry night.

 

Hiccup trudged across the slick streets to his apartment. He had a huge day ahead of him and he was so fucking tired and it just had to start raining. He’d picked up some produce from the market right around the restaurant and now his arms were aching. Even worse, he didn’t have any fish for Toothless. The cat was going to pissed he had to settle for boring old dry cat food.

“Hiccup? Hey, Hiccup!” He heard someone call. Hiccup looked up to see a black car sliding into park next to him. The passenger door flew open and Jack appeared, his body leaning over the consul.

“Dude! It’s pouring. Get in!”

Hiccup didn’t even think, he just slid right in, sighing contentedly against the soft leather. Jack turned up the heat.

“What were you doing out there? It’s freezing. Where do you live?” He rattled off.

“Not far.” Hiccup replied. “Just up the way. It’s normally not a problem. It’s just, I forgot my umbrella. I normally carry one.”

“Yeah well, let’s get you home.” Jack started up the car and pulled off.

 

“I can help carry that you know. You don’t have to do everything by yourself.” Hiccup held tightly to his messenger bag and his groceries.

“I’ll be fine, Jack.” He said.

“No, Elsa would skin me alive if I let you carry all that stuff alone. Here.” He took two of the bags and nodded to the door. “Lead the way.”

‘Elsa.’ Hiccup thought bitterly. Jack was getting married to a beautiful and kind woman. He couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. Hiccup sighed and unlocked the door.

They walked up the stairs in silence, Jack close behind him. Finally, they stopped at Hiccup’s door.

“Thanks for this. I...I don’t accept help easily.” He admitted.

“I noticed.” Jack laughed. “You remind me of my sister.”

Jack had a sister? Elsa was marrying into a big family then. Good for her.

“Well then, I’m just going to take these inside.”

“Yeah. See you at the rehearsal dinner.” Hiccup nodded.

“See you, Jack.” He stepped inside and closed the door.

“Alright, this is just the rehearsal dinner but this is the venue we’ll be using tomorrow so we might as well take this opportunity to get used to the space for tomorrow. Remember we want make a good impression. There are going to be a lot of powerful people her so smile. We want them to remember us and get is to cater their functions as well.” Astrid instructed. “Hiccup wants the hot plates on the west wall so that the entrances are free and unblocked. There’s an emergency exit on that side but let’s try to avoid having to use it?” She shot a pointed glance at the twins. “Tomorrow, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Snotlout, you guys are going to help Hiccup and I bring the cake in. It’ll go on the central table, the one that’s empty tonight. Got it?”

Her words were met with a chorus of affirmations. “Good. Get to work! Hiccup, is there anything that needs to be prepared on-site?”

“Well not so much prepared as plated. Ruff can help me with that though, can’t you?”

“Sure thing. I’ve plated for you before.” The blonde girl winked. “We’ve got this.”

“Good, you’re with me. Let’s get set up, okay?” She and Hiccup walked into the reception hall. Hiccup groaned when he saw a familiar figure waiting for them.

“Hey guys! You need any help?” Jack was casually dressed in nicely fitted black jeans and a navy blue Henley. Hiccup suppressed his groan of frustration.

“No, I think we’ve got everything. Thanks.” He bit out with as fake a smile as he could muster. Jack quirked an eyebrow, his smile falling from his lips.

“Well, if you’re sure,”

“We are.” Hiccup replied in a rush. “Really. With all due respect, we do have a dinner to prepare if that’s alright. I’m sure you’re busy.” Ruffnut shot him a confused look.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Jack pursed his lips and shrugged.

They worked steadily for 15 minutes, pulling the dinner together like they’d done so many times before. Hiccup and Ruffnut were laying out slices of salmon and garden salads when Jack reappeared.

“Hey, can we talk?” The older man dragged his fingers nervously through his snow white hair. “You know, in private? I feel like there’s been a disconnect somewhere.”

Hiccup stood up tall smoothed down his chef’s jacket. “Jack, please. Let’s just agree that we should stay far far away from each other. For my sake and yours. Just let us finish here and then you’ll never have to see us again.” Jack looked like he wanted to say more but thought against it. He walked away.

\---

Dinner was in full swing when Jack came back.

“So look. I was thinking, when this is over, maybe you and I could go and get a drink? Just sit down and talk? Get to know each other a little better? I know I came off as a little hasty and maybe I got the wrong impression but Hiccup, I can’t be the only one feeling something here. So maybe we can just sit down and start fresh, no awkwardness between us?” Jack smiled hopefully at him, his blue eyes shining. Hiccup wanted to punch him in the face with his stupid smile and perfect lips. It was those lips that had gotten him into trouble in the first place.

“No thanks, I have some things to take prep at the restaurant tonight. I’ve got to get ready for the reception tomorrow. No time.” He replied crossly. Jack’s smile fell, his brow furrowing. “Besides, you’re going to be quite busy for the rest of the night aren’t you? You have a big day tomorrow. You know, at the wedding.” Hiccup continued to mock him. He set the tray of prawns down and moved to walk back to the storage truck only to find himself yanked into the storage closet they’d passed earlier. Jack reached above them and pulled on the metal string to turn on the light. They were surrounded by cleaning supplies and random junk.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?” Hiccup demanded angrily as he yanked out of Jack’s grasp. Really, this guy was fucking insane.

“You know, I don’t get you!” Jack looked pissed. “I mean do you get off on this or do you really not know what you want?” He hissed.

Hiccup moved to shove open the closet door but Jack held it closed.

“No, I want a fucking answer. You can’t keep blowing hot and cold at me! If you don’t like me, fine. Tell me so I can stop wasting my time!”

“I don’t believe you. Elsa has to be smarter than this, she has to see straight through you. She has to. There’s just no way she’s falling for your bullshit. No one should fall for your bullshit!” Hiccup spat at him. “You’re disgusting, Jack. I thought you were a better man than this but you just keep proving me wrong. Whatever you want, I won’t be a part of it.”

Jack reared back as if he’d been slapped. “Don’t you dare-why would you bring her into this!? Elsa knows me better than anyone! Don’t even talk about her! I don’t care if you’re pissed at me but you can keep her name out of your mouth, Hiccup.” He snarled.

“She’s too good for you! You’re going to hop into bed with someone at your wedding rehearsal? Do you know how nauseating that is?”

“Wait what-”

“That’s despicable! She trusts you! She wants to marry you! She’s planned this huge wedding and you just abandon her-”

“Hiccup I think you’re confused-”

“I am not confused! That woman is going to be your wife! Now, if you’re having some crazy crisis of sexuality or something, then you need to actually talk to her and quit hitting on me! It’s wrong-”

“She’s my sister. Elsa is my sister! Like, we’re related. Same parents and everything.” Jack laughed hysterically. “Her fiancé is some guy named Hans. He’s kind of a douche but he likes her. That's who she's marrying. Not me.”

Hiccup blinked owlishly at him, a look of confusion on his face. “Wait. Wait what? Elsa…”

“Is my sister. Couldn’t you tell? We look a lot alike. People used to think we were twins. We’re not though. I’m a year older. Why did you think I was spending so much time with Anna?” Jack rested his forehead against Hiccup’s and sighed happily. “Oh my god.”

“Sister...she’s your…sister. Not your fiancée. You two aren’t getting married.” The younger man whispered. Hiccup was close to hysteria. “You’re not getting married!”

“No! Hiccup, is that why you’ve been treating me so coldly? Because you thought I was cheating on Elsa?” Jack smiled softly. "Because that's...that's kind of sweet. What even gave you the idea that I marrying her?"

“That day she had her dress fitting! She said her fiancé was coming to check on the cake because she couldn’t come in herself-”

“And then I showed up instead. Hans couldn’t make it so I volunteered which made you think-”

“That you were Elsa’s fiancé! That you the one marrying her. Oh my god I thought you were such a sleaze bag for flirting with me like you did! I wanted to hate you!” Hiccup chuckled again. “I can’t believe this."

“But you don’t actually hate me?" Jack smiled wryly. "You might even like me?"

"God just shut up!" He twisted his fingers into the front of Jacket’s coat and dragged their mouths together. As far as first kisses go, it was awful. Their teeth clacked together loudly but to Hiccup it was wonderful.

Hiccup kissed him like his life depended on it, pouring all his desperation, frustration, and leftover want into it. He tugged at Jack’s hair, his nails biting into the older man’s scalp.

Jack let out a soft moan and tugged him closer. Hiccup almost laughed. Of course he got off on a little bit of pain. He’d been chasing Hiccup around for almost four weeks.

“We can’t do this here.” Hiccup finally sighed as he pulled away. His entire body felt like it was on fire. God, he didn’t want this to end anytime soon.

“No no no, we can totally do this here. We can do this right fucking now. My sister owes me a favor and I’ve decided to cash it in so this is totally okay.” Jack was already trying to unbutton to top of his chef’s jacket but Hiccup swatted his hand away.

“Later. I have a rehearsal party to serve and you have a sister to practice walking down the aisle. She’ll be pissed if you’re not there, favor or not.” Hiccup smiled shyly at him. “And then when this is over, maybe…”

“I can take you out?” Jack suggested. He buried his nose in the crook of Hiccup’s neck and sighed.

“Yeah, that. That works.” Hiccup laughed.

Astrid quirked an eyebrow when she saw him. “Where have you been? Ruffnut’s been working hard and you were off doing what? Making out with Elsa’s brother?” She shook her head at him as she re-buttoned his jacket.

“You couldn’t have mentioned that they were related? It would have been really nice to know considering I thought he was the groom. I’ve been blowing him off this entire time because I thought he was a jerk.” Hiccup chuckled.

“Jack is kind of a jerk. But he’s a good jerk.” Astrid shrugged. “And he’s totally not Elsa’s type. I thought that would have been obvious.”

“Well I know that now. And apparently she’s not his type either.”

“I guess you’re more his speed.” She punched him playfully in the shoulder. “Fix your hair. It’s a fucking mess. Even more than usual. Almost like someone’s been running their fingers-”

“And we’re getting back to work. Ruff, how are we on plating?”

“Looking good, Hic!” She stared at him much the way Astrid had. “Glad you found someone to loosen that pole, bossman.”

“Let’s just get this done. You can joke later.” Hiccup rolled up his sleeves and went to join her.

"I'm watching you, Hiccup." Astrid called after him.

 

Hiccup curled himself tight under his blanket, his hair sweat soaked and his body sated. He sighed contentedly feeling comfortable in the dark for the first time in a long time. He could hear Toothless purring softly at his feet.

“You’re already going to sleep on me?” Jack threw his arm around Hiccup’s waist, pulled him close, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “C’mon, I’m nowhere near done with you yet.”

“It’s been awhile, okay? My last boyfriend…yeah. Not the greatest. Especially in bed.” Hiccup chuckled slightly and nuzzled against him. “This was a step up.”

“Just a step? Damn, I need to work harder.” Jack chuckled. Hiccup smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Jack’s mouth. “It was great. Really.” Jack stroked his back softly and rested his forehead on top of Hiccup’s head. “Fine, you can go to bed for now but don’t be surprised if I wake you up in an hour or so. I’m a growing boy after all.”

“Of course you are.” Hiccup just sighed contentedly and fell asleep against him.

“We have to be at the chapel in two hours, Jack. I should probably get there earlier, you know, since, you know, I'm cooking.” Hiccup stirred the hollandaise sauce again. He’d always enjoyed bagels and lox for a late breakfast.  

"We'll get there when we get there." Jack nosed at the back of his neck. "Besides, you're making us breakfast and I have no desire to miss that. Smells great."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I kind of need to be able to move to do that." He said. He turned off the heat and removed the saucepan. Jack just tightened his arms around Hiccup’s waist and nuzzled closer to him. Hiccup sighed. "Guess we’re eating on the way then." He turned in Jack's arms to face the older man. “You should go get your tux.”

"I still can't believe you thought I was marrying my sister." Jack chuckled. He tugged on a strand of Hiccup’s long brown hair. "As I would ever want to marry Elsa! Have you met her? She's a nightmare!"

Hiccup crossed his arms defensively. "What? It made sense! Gorgeous people marry other gorgeous people. And shut up, she's delightful. Girl knows what she wants. You can’t be mad at her for that."

"You think I'm gorgeous?" Jack smiled happily at him and fluttered his pale eyelashes.

Hiccup flushed and rolled his eyes. "I just helped your ego right on along, didn't I?"

“Hey, your words, not mine. Just wait until you see me in a tuxedo. I’m told it’s quite the sight to behold.” Jack pressed a soft kiss to Hiccup’s already bruised lips. “So, will you be my plus one?”

“I don’t know. I made food according to reservations. There might not be enough.” Hiccup chuckled. He twined his long fingers into Jack’s snow white hair and kissed him again.

“I know the chef. I’m sure he and I could work something out.” Hiccup snorted a laugh.

“You’re such a dork, you know that? A complete and total dork.”

“That’s not what you said last night.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes and said, “just go get your tux.”

He poured the sauce into a plastic container and wrapped up the bagels and lox. They’d have to eat on the way.

 

“Astrid? What’s going on?”

“Oh nothing. It’s Elsa. She’s going through those pre-wedding jitters.” Hiccup rarely ever saw Astrid in dresses but that night even he had to admit she looked gorgeous in an ice blue bridesmaid’s dress. All of the girls looked nice.

“She looked like she was going to vomit.” Rapunzel said sadly. “Poor thing. It’s pre-wedding jitters. Every bride goes through it.”

“Has she eaten anything today?”

“No…I don’t think so. She was so stressed last night. It’s a big day, you know?” Anna replied uneasily.

“She’ll pass out if she doesn’t eat something.” Hiccup tapped his lip thoughtfully. “And the last thing we need today is the bride taking a spill at the altar. Wait here.”

“Hiccup-”

“I’ll be right back, Astrid. Just keep trying to calm her down.”

He returned shortly with the leftover lox and bagel he'd made that morning.

He knocked on the door. "Elsa? Can I please come in?"

"No, go away. I just need a minute. Just a minute please."

"Okay Elsa, but please take this. You need to eat something. Wouldn't want to pass out on your big day would you?"

It was quiet for a few moments but then, the door opened and Elsa appeared, her makeup only slightly runny.

"Oh Elsa, please let us fix your makeup after you eat." Anna begged. "We just want this to be special for you."

"I know and I'm sorry. This whole thing has just been so stressful." Elsa sighed. "I was up all night and now it's here and I don't know if  everything is finished-"

"Its okay. You don't have to do this alone. It's supposed to be a happy day for you, Elsa. We're your bridesmaids. Let us do the hard work." Astrid tried to soothe her. "Go on and eat and we'll make sure nothing goes wrong."

Hiccup knew his job was finished and turn to leave when Astrid caught his arm.

"Thanks Hiccup. You're the best."

“Of course. I’m going back to the reception hall. See you at the ceremony?” He said.

“You’re coming to the ceremony?” Astrid looked confused.

Hiccup flushed. “Jack-”

“Got it. Of course.” She smirked. She ruffled his hair. “I’m happy for you. I told Elsa sending him to check on the cake instead of Hans would be a great idea. She likes you. Don’t fuck this up.”

Hiccup’s mouth fell open, a look of shock on his face. He shook his head and resolved to tell her later. He had more pressing matters to handle.

 

It was a beautiful ceremony though Hiccup expected nothing less. All of the bridesmaids were dressed in crystal blue, their hair done up in elegant braids. The groomsmen wore black, with blue lapels and accents.

Hiccup pulled at the collar of his suit. He hated dressing up but it definitely wasn’t a casual affair. Finally, Anna, the maid of honor, was the last woman to walk and the wedding march began. Everyone stood up and turned to face the doorway. Hiccup sucked in a deep breath.

Jack and Elsa appeared, elbows locked. Jack’s eyes were rimmed red, like he had been crying but there was an unmistakable joy on his face. Elsa looked every bit of the queen she was. Her hair was pulled back off of her face tied up on a braid on the back head. Her dress was more than he’d imagined, crystals at her waist flowing down into a gown befitting a snow queen.

Jack stumbled for just a moment, holding her tightly when asked to give her away, a look of fear in his eyes. Elsa placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he released her, wiping his eyes.

Hiccup smiled for both of them and wished Elsa the best for her new life.

\---

Jack was right. Apparently, he hadn’t shown Elsa the pictures and instead, just told her she would be happier if it surprised her. He’d been right. Elsa broke into tears when she saw the cake, a smile of pure joy pulling at her lips. She’d tugged Hiccup into one of the tightest hugs he’d ever felt and whispered, “take good care of my brother. He needs someone like you.” Hiccup hugged her just as tightly.

She smashed her piece of cake right into Hans' face and the crowd laughed. She danced with Jack in place of the father - daughter dance.

"You looked good. Really good." Hiccup passed Jack a slice of cake. “I stilI can't believe you cried."

"Oh shut up. I just gave my sister away at her wedding. So I teared up a little, it should be expected of me." Jack snorted. "I can't believe you caught the bouquet. Are you trying to tell me something, Hiccup because I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet. If you keep doing that thing with your tongue like you did last night-"

Hiccup flushed and punched him lightly on the shoulder. “Don’t get any ideas, Jack. Shut up and eat.”

“Of course.” Jack took a bite of the devil’s food cake and nearly swooned. “Okay, so she was right. Chocolate was good choice.”

“Your sister typically is.”

Jack set his plate down and held out his hand. “C’mon, dance with me.”

Hiccup looked startled. “Dance? With you? Here?”

“So many questions!” Jack laughed. “Yes, with me. Who else?” He tugged on Hiccup out onto the dancefloor.

“This is so unprofessional-”

“I’m sure you can swing it. After all this, all of Elsa’s bridesmaid’s are talking about you. Everyone saw that cake. It’ll be on page six by tomorrow. I’m sure you'll have a steady stream of customers for the next few years if you keep that stuff up.”

“So, brides?” Hiccup chuckled.

“Yeah, brides.”

Hiccup sighed contentedly and shuffled closer to Jack. They danced for he didn’t know how long, Jack whispering sweet words in his ear.

He was happy.

  


     

  
  


 

[Art Masterlist ](http://anguishofmylove.livejournal.com/8404.html)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a wild ride but I loved it. Thanks to everyone who made this possible!


End file.
